Vegeta Aprendendo A Dirigir?
by Salura
Summary: Vegeta esta morando na Capsle Corp nos tres anos antes d achegada dos androides... Bulma, farta de consertar a maquina de gravidade e recber outras ordens del faz uma ameaca: ou ele comeca ajudando la em casa como ir comprar comida e materiais para bulma


**Vegeta Aprendendo A Dirigir?????????**

Era uma tarde como outra qualquer em que sob o calor intenso de verao Bulma Briefs trabalhava arduamente no jardim (Vegeta tinha destruído seu laboratório) a consertar mais um montão de robôs e maquinas vitimas do treino de Vegeta.

- aquele sem vergonha do Vegeta quem pensa ele que e? como se não bastasse o ladrão do Yamcha me ter roubado parte do MEU dinheirinho (T.T) aquele príncipe de meia tijela ainda me da ordens… come de graça dorme de graça e nem ajuda na ccasa e vive quebrando tudo!!!!!- resmunga uma enfurecida Bulma…- ah mas ele vai ver…

- quem vai ver o que filha??- pergunta o pai aparecendo

- ai que susto papai. Nada so tava resmungando o fato de Vegeta so dar ordens e viver aqui como um rei

- ah filhinha mas não faz mal

- sim o VEgetazinho e um amor de garoto não incomoda nadinha- diz mãe de Bulma aparecendo com uma limonada

- ah mãe por favor… você vive cozinhando para ele e ele nem agradece nem nada apenas fica comendo feito javali . bah já não consigo tarbalhar mais hoje… vou toma um banho e dormir logo a seguir ao jantar .

A meio do jantar aparece Vegeta com suas roupas todas rasgadas pois tinha estado treinando nas montanhas. Não disse nada apenas se sentou e começou a jantar.

Mais tarde Bulma saia do banho no seu quarto com uma toalha em volta do corpo quando sente alguém entrando pela porta.

- mamae não era preciso trzer aqui meu lanchinho eu ia la baixo- disse pansado que era sua mãe lhe levando um lanchinho para tomar antes de dormir

.- você me acha com cara de que??- resmunga Vegeta

- ai e eu ia saber que era você….. k faz você aqui seu seu seu deparavado não ve que acabei de sair do banho???????- grita vermelha

- ate parece oh sua chata já vi muito melhor que você… você se deve achar gostosa. So vim saber o porque de ainda não ter arranjado minha maquina.

- porque não deu… você fez estragos enormes!!! Vai demorar mais 2 dias

-voce e mesmo inútil

- EU???????? E VOCE??????? CHEGA AQUI HÁ UNS MESES E TEM COMIDA E CAMA DE LUGAR DE TREINO E COISAS PRA TREINAR DE GRACA E NÃO AJUDA NADA!!!!!!!!!! VOCE E QUE E INUTIL!!!!!!1

Vegeta apenas ficou olhando para ela com cara de parvo(sabem aquela cara de quem não contava com a reaccao dela)

-…-Vegeta tava sem palavra (coisa rara)

- ah e assim Vegeta ou você começa ajudando ou nada feito… não tou a dizer que você arranje emprego…

-ah… garota- tentou interromper Vegeta

- cala se não me interrompa, continuando, você não precisa arranjar emprego mas ajude.. você poderia sei la… me ajudar air nas lojas comprar coisas para repara o que você estraga… já sei!!!!!!!!! Você poderia…

- garota…

- cale se você poderia tirar a licenca de dirigir

-garota voce… voce quer que eu faca o que??????????????????????

-que aprenda a dirigir!!!! Ah e já agora porque e que voce me estava sempre interrompendo?

E Bulma percebeu que fazia tempo que ele tava corado… e rápido entendeu o porque… se olhou no espelho e se viu completmante nua! E então lembrou se. quando Vegeta entrou no quarto ela começou gritando e esbracejando e enqueceu de segurara a tolha e ela caiu… -.-'

- VOCE ESTA OLHANDO MEU BELO CORPO E NÃO ME DIZ QUE A TOLAHA CAIU???????? AH SEU DEPRAVADO!!!!!

-EU TENTEI VOCE NÃO ME OUVIU SUA MULHER INSIGNIFICANTE ACHA QUE E BONITA??? AH QUE PIADA!!!! TAVA OLHANDO APENAS POR OLHAR, PORQUE VOCE ESTA MESMO NA MINHA FRENTE!!!

-VOCE E TAO IRRITANTE! VOCE VAI APRENDER DIRIGIR PODE COMECAR PROCURANDO OUTRA CASA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- OK EU VOU MAS NÃO E POR VOCE E SO MESMO PARA EU NÃO TER QUE ME DAR AO TRABALHO DE VOAR E VER TODA A GENTE OLHAR PARA MIM- disse amuando na sua famosa posicao de braços cruzados e cara virada para o lado.

E saio do quarto batendo com a porta deixando Bulma de boca aberta...

-SEU IMBECIL SEU INGRATO EU NÃO SOU BALOFA SOU ELEGANTE E FIQUE SABENDO QUE TENHO MUIOS HOMENS ATRÁS DE MIM E...-fez uma pausa raciocionando- ele aceitou??? O.o

no dia seguinte vegeta foi com bulma se inscrever na conducao.

- bom dia queria inscrever este senhos nas aulas

- sim claro minha senhora^- responde a secretaria- e qual e o nome E Idade por favor?

- O QUE E QUE VOCE TEM A VER COM ISSO??- responde vegeta assustando a pobre mulher

-desculpe ele sim?- diz bulma atrapalhada- o nome e vegeta briefs e tem...a .. bem... me de um segundinho meu telemovel esta tocando- e puxa vegeta para um canto - que idade voce tem??

- ...

-va la nao seja timido

-27- diz ele corado

- nossa so?? quem me dera... voce e um garoto

-nao me xame garoto sua velha decrepita

-ai--- ei moca desculpe ele tem 27 anos

-sim--- entao promtinho e son pagare ja pode assistir as aulas. tera aula de vpdigo e conducao junto. seu professir sera aquele snhor ali^^

-boa tarde -diz o o seu professor(NA: e o mesmo professor que ensinou Goku a conduzir xD)entao porque quer aprender a dirigir?

-nao faca perguntas idiotas- resminga vegeta

-me desculpe mas e por curiosidade

-apenas nao quero ter terrestres idiotas olhando para mim quando voo. souum cara muito discreto,.(NA: sim claro que É sem duvida--')

-sim voce e muito discreto vegeta, -provoca bulma. principalmente quando resmunga e todos o ficam olhando,ouquando voce come tambem e muito discreto ne? ou quando se irrita e resolve explodir com algo,,realmente voce e muito discreto ihihihihhih

-saia aqui sua tola vou ter minha aula- grita vegeta coradissimo

-ora sua esoposa pod assistir se o professor

- minha esposa???

-esposa dele»

e se olham e vira, a cara enojados(NA: ai ai o amor e lindo^^)

-entao esta bem^^ .diz o professor. espero que nao se importe mas tenho um aluno meu que esta a aprender a dar licoes de conducao inporta se que ele me ajude a ensinalo??

.por mim... mais verme menos verme nao faz diferença...

-otimo entao vamos para o carro... Matt venha ca por favor vpce ira me ajudar com este cavalhero entes d se formar como professor.. sera eiu exame final.

e uma gatao lindo loiro de olhos azuis xritalinos com um corpo bem feito e uma cara linda aparece e bulma fixa olhando(tipo o matt de digimon xD)

-nossa ele e mesmo lindo. pensa bulma

-bom dia^^.- diz ^Mat bem vindo sr vegeta e esposa a famosa bulma broefs

-eu nao sou esposa sou... amiga- diz bula

-ah me perdoe mas como voces tem o mesmo apelido pensei... sei que o apelido e de seu pai mas qualquer homem quereria ter esse apelido

- nao ele so tem esse apelido porque vive la em casa e ja sabe como e basta um amigo da familia tar la e ja andam la os jornalistas...faz de conta que e um primo- diz bulma inventand a desculpa no momento so ela sabia a razao verdadeira...

-mulher insignificante. resinga vegeta

-e nao vai com a gente sra??

- nao matt... mas me chame de bukma por favor.. hoje nao posso mas vou oputro dia

- ficarei a espera.. sera uma honra ter menina tao bela no carro^^- diz Matt

- eh eh obrigada

-humf vamos la a aula ou nao nao quero perder tempo- diz vegeta com ciume e arrastando seus dois professores pelas golas das camisas...

assim, Vegeta foi em direccao ao carro arrastendo os professores.

-ja chegamos agora me ensine logo a dirigir que nao tenho tempo nem paciencia para voces. tenho que treinara para matar os androides e me tornar rie deste miseravel planeta!!!!muahahahaah (NA: discreto com sempre -.-')

-c-calam sr. dirigir leva tempo a aprender- diz o sr Pepe (NA inventei est nome para o professor mais velho)

-sim sr Vegeta- diz Matt.- mas me diga, se esta planeta e assim tao insignificnte por que o que governar??

Vegeta fica completamnete embasbacado e sem resposta

-ora nao lhe intressa seu fedelho!-

por acaso sr Vegeta sou mais velho que o sr.... tenho 32 anos

- e isso que intressa seu verme??-bolas e a mesma idade da BUlma que irritante.. ora para que e que isso me intressa?braios tou ficando maluco so pode- pensa Vegeta

entao a aula comeca. Vegeta entra nocarero para o lugar do condutor, Sr Pepe para o lugar ao lado e Matt fica atras

-muito bem sr Vêgeta agota trate de colocar o cinto de seguranca.... muito bem e agora ajeite os espelhos e banco como lhe der mais jeito ...

-- hmf-suspira Vegeta e comeca a fazer o que o professor disse... mas quando ajeitou o espenho retrovisor interno)voces sabem aquele espelho dentro dpo carro)---

CRASH!!!!!!Vegeta fica com o espelho na mao ---ops cisinha fragil-resmunga

professor e Matt----»»» O.o

-o-ora nao tem importancia o carro e velho mesmo- diz SR Pepe- esse espeljo e muito anigo nao ligue

ecomeca a dirigir ...ate que nem s saiu mal a sair do parque de estacionamneto apenas com a embraiagem... mas quando chegou mesmo a rua...

-muit bem Sr Vegeta agora vai largar a embraiagem e carregar suavemente no acelerador

-humf ok- e carrega "suavemente a moda de Vegeta" no acelerador e o carro dispara em akta velocidade )por sorte nao havia carros na estrada e esta era recta

- VAI MUIT SOCOOOOOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOOO CARREGUE NO TRAVAO JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- voce decida-se caramba acelara depois ja que trravar

e trava mas como ja se sabe Vegeta nao tem mui5to controle na sua força e ao carregar no travao faz um buraco e o travao sai fora e fica um enomre buraco no local e vegeta trava com o pe directanetb no chao

pepe e Matt---»» O.O'''''''

-ok ok sr Vegeta vamos acabar ja chega por hoje

- entao tenho que voltar???

-s-s-s-s-sim a-a-a-a-a-acho q-q-q-q-que s-s-s-s-sim

e voltam a escola

-humf ate amnaha

-ate--- dizz pepe suando -eu nao tenho sorte nehum primeiro aquele Goku e agora este cara.. ai minha mulher bem me disse que e devia me reformar

-sim mas sabe eu gostei foi da Bulma- diz Matt

-tenha cuidado Matt se este cara gostar dela voce nao tem hipotese

-eu sei pepe

AO chegar a casa Vegeta se depara com BUlma

-então como foi VEgeta??

-aquilo de dirigir e moleza

- ainda bem que gostou^^ e o Matt e simpatico??

- sei la ne abriu a boca e acho brm...vou treinar que nao tenho tempo para conversa fiada me leve o jantar a camara de treino por favor

-sim calaro^^--- espra ai... ele disse por favor?????????????????????O.o

e entao bulma foi levar o jantar a camara de garavidade ainda espantada com a atitude de Vegeta, mas ficou ainda maisquando nao o viu la mas sim na garagem..

- estava a ver que nao vinha mulher imbecil... vamos entre logo- resmunnga VVegeta

- masvoce nao tem carta aindanao pode conduzir

- isso e uma estupidez da vossa raça, eu sou um principe sou perfeito em tudinh

- sim,, claro...,mas eu sou demasiado bela e jovem para morrer nao entro ai!!!!!!

- entrasim e ja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- nao

enato Vegeta sai do carro ppega nela ai colo e acoloca no banco ao lado do condutor e arranca a toda a velocidade.

- que eu vou morrer socorro. grirta Bulma

Bulmna passa o tempo todo a gritar que nem se da conta que Vegeta nao conduz muito mal /aparte de furar o carro no local dos pedais e arrancar a manete das mudanças) e a leva para perto de um precipicio...

- ai mae voce realmente me quer matar fazendo parecer um suicidio e issoo»»» voce quer me atorar com o carro la para baixo ne??

- mulherinsolente acha que me daria a tanto trabalho para a matar?? bastava dar lhe um murro

e entao ela se acalma e aprecia a bela paisagem.. de repente akguem lhe tapa os olhos (o carro era descapo tavel)... era Matt

- ah ^Matt que bom que faz aqui??- perginta Bulmna animada

- humf)acho que nao e necessario dizer quem bufou)

- Ah bulma sabe minha casa e aquela aloi- diz apontado para uma caa perto com piscina e escada para apraia. vi voces chegarem e vim dizer ola... mas sr Vegeta voce nao devia tar a dirigir sabe?? ainda nao tem liçenca

- nbao me vem dizer o que posso ou nao fazermoleque intrometido

- me descupe sr Vegeta eu nao o denunciarei porque tem jeito para dirigir apenas tem que controlar sua força para nao partir os carros....

- ah nisso e ajudo. diz bulma- construirei um carro com a mesmo material da camara de gravidade.... ja tenho um montao de ideias - diz com os olhos a brilharem

e entao nenhum deles sabia que a construcao desse carro seria uma mudanca apara a vidadesses3....

continua...


End file.
